El diario de James Potter alias Cornamenta
by Anna-Myle
Summary: Todo comienza cuando los amigos de Harry encuentran un diario donde James Potter narra sus aventuras, sin embargo Harry no entiende que no todos pueden ser tan maduros como el y se desepciona de su padre ¿Que pasara? James/Lily HArry/Ginny


**CAPITULO 1: EL DIARIO**

En la casa de Griffindor se encontraba un muchacho flaco con los ojos cerraros y el pelo en la cara, que estaba pensando en cierta peligroja hermana de su mejor amigo, cuando un chico de ojos saltones y barbilla partida se acerco a él junto como un pelirrojo que venía aguatado y sin aire de tanto correr

-Harry…Harry – mientras ponía la mano en alto y respiraba agitado mientras su amigo los veía asustados

-¿Qué pasa Ron? – Pregunto asustado – ¿le pasa algo a Ginny?

-¿Qué?, no – dijo viendo sorprendido mientras veía a su amigo – a mi hermana no le pasa nada más que la nostalgia o algo así, bueno no me hagas caso

- entonces dime porque diantres vienes alterado como si estuvieras en apuros – dijo sentándose mientras sus amigos se acercaban a el

-por lo que encontramos – dijo Neville el chico de mirada saltona, mientras Harry levantaba una ceja – míralo por ti mismo

Harry tomo lo que Longbottom le ofrecía, era un cuaderno negro con letras blancas, estas decían "JAMES POTTER ALIAS CORNAMENTA" Harry abrió los ojos demasiado grandes por la sorpresa y lo abrió, adentro con una caligrafía perfecta decía MI DIARIO, después en la siguiente pagina se encontraba una foto con cuatro muchachos, reconocía al instante a su padre y a Sirius, así que el que paresía serio era Remus y Peter Pettigrew , el gordinflón, con mirada de estar agradecido de estar en ese grupo, todos o la mayoría con sonrisas divertidas.

En la otra página había otra foto, de una pareja de Hogwart a sus dieciséis años, distinguió que eran sus padres de inmediato.

Y ya por fin en la que sigue a esa había algo escrito, con la caligrafía de su padre a los once años, aunque se podía decir que se parecía un poco a la que el asía ahorita

**17-septiembre**

**23:45HR.**

**Querido diario:**

**No sé exactamente si es de maricas escribir un diario, pero esto ha sido una tradición cuando el papa del papa de mi papa entro a Hogwart, al igual que yo este día, aunque para mí fue de los más extraño, claro estar a acostumbrado a quedarme en casa jugando sin hacer nada mientras mi madre cocina o disque limpia y mi padre trabaja a cualquiera se le aria extraño, primero en el tren conocí a mis dos mejores amigos, uno se llama Sirius Black, lo sé es un Black pero él es diferente a su familia es buena onda y el colmo de los colmos el único miembro de su familia que no quedo en Slytherin, sino en Griffindor junto con migo y mi otro amigo el es Remus Lupin , los tres congeniamos muy bien y tenemos algo en común ¡NOS ENCANTA MOLESTAR Y HACER TRABESURAS!, pero eso no fue lo importante del día , sino que conocí a una chica en el tren su nombre es Lily Evans alias la más bonita de todas, todavía en mi mente está el recuerdo de cuando la vi**

**-disculpa ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? – dijo una dulce voz y cuando levante la cara para decirle que no mis ojos se toparon con el color del cielo y vi a un Ángel, cabello pelirrojo colgado de un moño, piel pálida y sonrojada, estaba en presencia de un ángel, de un lindo y tierno ángel**

**-sí, claro adelante – dijo como idiota mientras Sirius me daba un golpe en la nuca - ¿Qué? – pregunte en un susurro**

**-que pareces idiota hermano – y yo lo empecé a golpear, estábamos tan distraídos en el nuevo juego de haber quien deriva a quien con el bruto ese, que no me di cuenta cuando entro otra persona, hasta que pronuncio esa palabra que me distrajo y Sirius aprovecho para tumbarme del asiento**

**-órale ya no estaba jugando – le dije **

**-perdón – dijo levantando la mano como niño inocente**

**-¿alguien de ustedes dijo Slytherin? – pregunte**

**-si yo – dijo el muchacho nuevo – le dije que la mejor casa en todo Hogwart es esa**

**-claro que no – dije sentándome de nuevo – es la peor casa del mundo, solo los magos tenebrosos entran en esa casa**

**-hombre gracias – dijo Sirius – toda mi familia ha estado en esa casa de generación en generación **

**-lo siento por ti – dije con tono burlón y el empezó a golpearme, así continuamos el juego**

**-vale – dijo mientras me estrujaba el cuello con su brazo y yo reíamos – soy la oveja negra, por eso entrare a cualquier casa menos a esa**

**-aparecen niños chiquitos peleándose – dijo el tonto que hablaba con mi futura novia y madre de mis hijos**

**-hay ya cállate Quejicus – dije sin pensar**

**-¿Quejicus? – pregunto Sirius intrigado mientras levantaba una ceja**

**-por Quejón – dije riéndome y él se volvió a reír conmigo mientras me soltaba**

**-buena esa hermano – dijo Sirius chocando los cinco conmigo **

**Vimos como Quejicus quería llorar, así que hicimos pucheros llorones para que el saliera llorando, del vagón mientras nosotros reíamos a más no poder **

**-son unos idiotas – dijo mi ángel – mejor me largo con Severus no vaya ser contagioso y se me pegue la idiotez**

**-por eso cuando tengamos hijos tendrán tu inteligencia y mi encanto – dije riéndome mientras ella se iba corriendo en busca del idiota ese **

**-¿Cómo se llamada ella? – pregunte intrigado y dándome por idiota y no preguntarle su nombre, mientras Sirius se encogía de hombros y un chavo se metía al vagón y se sentaba enfrente de nosotros**

**-debo suponer que hablan de la chica que se fue corriendo – dijo mientras Sirius y yo asentíamos – se llama Lily Evans, vive con sus padres y su hermana mayor todos moggle. Su comida preferida es el chocolate y por ese motivo se podría decir que es muy dulce y buena con todos, solo tiene un amigo, se llama Severus Snape, que guie el que creo que ustedes insultaron**

**-guau – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo cuando el chico termino de hablar **

**-¿Cómo averiguaste tanto? – pregunte asombrado**

**-se estaba sentando con unas chicas, yo iba pasando cuando la interrogaron, eso fue lo que alcance a escuchar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros**

**-¿sabes por qué se fue de ahí? – pregunte todavía curioso por Lily **

**-creo que la insultaron llamándola sangre sucia ustedes entienden – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros**

**Eso era un descaro, no había mago en la tierra que tuviera toda su sangre limpia, eso era lo más vulgar que alguien podía decirle a una persona, además hirieron a mi futura novia y madre de mis hijos.**

**-soy Remus – se presento el chico sonriendo**

**-yo Sirius – dijo mi amigo para después señalarme a mí – y el idiota embobado de acá es James**

**-en primera no soy idiota y en segunda no estaba embobado simplemente me distraje – dije encogiéndome de hombros **

**-¿Qué le hicieron a Snape para que se fuera así de enojado? – pregunto Remus mientras se inclinaba con una sonrisa**

**-lo llamamos Quejicus – dije encogiéndome de hombros – es que se queja de todo**

**-tienes razón – dijo riéndose, para después quedarse serio – l siento, estoy aquí ocupando espacio y a la mejor no quieren compañía **

**-no te apures – dijo Sirius – eres de lo máximo, no cabe duda tu eres de nuestra onda hermano**

**-¿Qué? – pregunto curioso**

**-lo que quiso decir es que cumples todas las expectativas para que seas nuestro amigo – traducir al idiota ese, que no se le entiende nada, pareciera que ladrara como un can - ¡ESO ES! – Grite para que los otros dos me voltearan a ver – tu sobrenombre será Canuto**

**-¿Por qué? – dije sin entender con el señor fruncido**

**-por que ladras y no se te entiende – dijo Remus riéndose como Lunático**

**-con tu risa pareces Lunático – dijo Sirius riéndose – entonces tú serás conocido por nosotros como Lunático**

**-entonces a mi me toca ponerte el apodo James – dijo Lunático mientras se quedaba pensando y exclamar – Cornamenta **

**-pero yo no tengo cuernos – dije cruzándome de brazos**

**-no te apures te hacemos unos – dijo Sirius mientras los tres reíamos **

**Después de estar otro rato discutiendo y "peleando" llegamos a la estación, con los uniformes puestos, los de Sirius y los miso eran nuevos pero los de Remus parecían un poco desgastados, pero no dio importancia, en cuanto baje del tren lo primero que hice fue buscar a Lily para pedirle perdón y empezar de cero aunque no prometo nada de dejar de molestar a Quejicus. **

**Pero no la encontré, después nos formamos y una profesora nos dijo de qué se trataba la presentación, no hicimos caso y empezamos a formar caras raras y reírnos junto con otros estudiantes que nos veían disimuladamente, después pasamos al gran comedor, el sombrero seleccionador como yo esperaba me puso en GRIFFINDOR **

**Después de un rato de estar buscándola por fin la encontré, cuando la profesora **McGonagall** la menciono y empezó a camina asía el sombrero, en cuanto este la toco grito con todo jubilo GRIFFINDOR, todos aplaudieron y yo mas, casi me paro pero cuando llego me ignoro y se sentó dándome la espalda. Sirius y Remus se rieron disimuladamente y yo los fulmine con la mirada, por suerte y digo enserio suerte, Snape quedo en Slytherin así que se podía decir que tenía el camino libre para conquistar a mi amada Lily.**

**En la sala común les tuve que decir que estaba enamorado de Lily ya que me amenazaron con embrujar mi cabello, así que estuvieron molestándome durante toda la noche hasta que empezaron a roncar y yo me bien a escribir, ahorita estoy en la sala común bajo la capa de invisibilidad que mi padre me dio hace unos días y que me amenazo con que si mi madre se entera me cuelga desde la torre de astronomía del colegio, y ahora que por fin la vi como que no quiero **

**Mejor me voy a costar no se me haga que mañana en mi primer día de clases este durmiéndome y no pueda lucirme con Lily**

Cuando Harry acabo de leer estaba asombrado, este era el diario de su padre cuando estudio en Hogwart, era una verdadera joya para él y podría saber todo lo que él vivió y conoció en Hogwart

-¿Harry te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ron viéndolo a los ojos

-si – dijo – solo que esto es impresionante

-¿Qué es impresionante? – pregunto Neville

-el cuaderno – dijo – es el diario de mi padre

-¿tu padre tenía un diario? – Pregunto Ron burlándose - ¿eso no son cosas de niñas?

-no seas idiota Ron – dijo Neville – es importante tener anotado los sucesos más importantes de tu vida

-exacto – dijo Harry – esto ha sido una tradición en mi familia por lo que dice mi padre desde que su bisabuelo entro aquí

-eso quiere decir que tu rompiste una tradición – dijo Ron riéndose

Harry le aventó una almohada y los tres amigos empezaron a reírse, Harry estaba ilusionado de saber cómo había sido la vida de su padre en el colegio ¿sería igual que la de él?, un poco más tranquila supuso.

Pero había oído que su padre tenía una facilidad para meterse y meter a sus amigos en problemas como el ¿Cómo sería sus problema?

Todas esa preguntas envergaban en la mente del chico pero no quiso saberlo de inmediato y mejor decido leer un capitulo por día antes de dormirse.


End file.
